The invention relates to an electrosurgical laparoscopic instrument according to the preamble of claim 1.
A generic instrument is illustrated in DE 10 2005 040 386 A1. Here, the electrical leads are embodied as electrically conductive coatings of the conduit. This document also mentions that the practice is known of using the rod and the conduit as electrical conductors, or using an insulated cable laid in the interior of the conduit shaft.
All these design variants have significant disadvantages, particularly if there are frictional loads between conduit and rod. A cable running parallel to the rod in the conduit leads to a changing unsymmetrical contact between rod and conduit, leading to constantly changing handling conditions, which the user finds very irritating.